snlfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PatTag2659
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saturday Night Live Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vanessa Bayer page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) To be honest I haven't even used this site in a few years, but congratulations... admin Cfarley97 (talk) 18:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry turns out I can't add admins. But ask this guy http://snl.wikia.com/wiki/User:Out-of-focus Cfarley97 (talk) 19:00, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Pat Tag. Thank you for accepting the Frank Sinata page. It will look good someday. It just needs a couple or few pictures. I think you do enjoy lots of editing on Wiki sites. If you are interested you should check out the Villians wiki site. I also created the Lydia (The Three Stooges) page just about 2 months ago. I also saw somebody else did more exciting information for me. Love the excellent work from you. Alec Klickesess (talk) 09:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The Frank Sinatra page looks impressive. I am gonna be make 4 new pages soon. Off course they can be edited by you. You are doing very good so far for this Wiki site. Thank you. Alec Klickesess (talk) 09:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Pat. That is good looking page for the Bill Clinton page. It looks like he is everybody's favourite US President. I am also very good at impersonating & I do amazing for doing Bill Clinton. I will be starting off some new pages soon. Thank you for telling what you are doing at the moment. It is important working on some other pages on other Wiki site. Bye Alec Klickesess (talk) 00:49, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Amazing Work These new pages of the US Presidents are looking outstanding as in amazing. I never thought about renaming the George H. W. Bush page because from the SNL Archives site wants to know he is George Bush. Thank you for helping me so far we should be friends on Face Book. That was how I got registered for the Wiki sites. It's good love helping other people with work if it is hard. You are still very good what to do for any page. It was good how the Nancy Walls page looked surprising & then last Saturday I just decided to edit the Characters & Impressions information.Alec Klickesess (talk) 13:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Got It! lol Thank you very much i probably would have been waiting for months :P SNLfan2007 (talk) 15:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) SNLfan2007 Re Rosie O'Donnell Thank you for the quicker work Pat Tag. I almost couldn't save the hosted picture in larger size. I am fans of Liza Minnelli, Bill Clinton, Phil Collins & Scarlett Johansson. These kind of new pages are looking good for the moment. I just like to say thank you for the reminder about cast & crew. Alec Klickesess (talk) 11:34, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Sharon Stone You did very good work for the page Pat Tag. As she was in the movie Casino Joe Pesci was in the movie with her. Speaking of Joe Pesci I think the whole world wants Joe Pesci. Sharon Stone is terrific. I just wish she would host for the 2nd time someday. Alec Klickesess (talk) 04:08, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Excellent Work On Impression Pages I just like the way on some Impression pages how you put in "Although he or she has never been on Saturday Night Live, he or she has been impersonated by" for the example Phil Hartman, Darrell Hammond and most recently by Jason Sudeikis. That's nice explaining for the Impressions pages. I'm begging you will create some new pages soon just do some new Impression pages from the new episode or anything you like. It's OK you didn't like the trivia from Drew Barrymore. It is what I did know. The pages I edited last night would good to work on for you. Even some others I did lately. We do need these pages neat & accurate if we wanna add in fun stuff. 05:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Alec Klickesess (talk) Thank you for your last message. I now imagine there is a Chris Matthews page. I can see on the SNL Archives site he was 1st impersonated about 12 years ago. Jason's impression is actually accurate & almost like Darrell's. It was good how he was just the original impersonator. I found the Bond 50 sketch quite interesting to watch. Ellen Degeneres was also impersonate. She hasn't been impersonated since 1997 on SNL. Alec Klickesess (talk) 10:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) New Pages Thank you editing the Courtney Love page Pat. I did agree to put in the real Courtney picture in the info box in the first place. It was good how you did it & it looked very good for you & me. I made create these pages this morning hope it is OK with you. The Quentin Tarantino page is just one of the pages. Alec Klickesess (talk) 01:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Messages from me. How nice of you with the message. I appreciate it. Thank you Pat. The reason why I made the Season 16 episode page was one of my favourite pages made me make it because I am one of the huge fans of Phil Collins. I will be happy to make some new episode pages from the 90s soon. You can make some too if you like whenever if the show has 3 weeks off. I think Americans do know more TV than some Australians. I see there is new episodes coming soon so I believe you will work on pages for the new episodes so soon ASAP. I must also make new pictures soon from the DVDS and add the made pictures any time. They were the pictures of Barbara Walters, the cartoon picture & Norm MacDonald as Mr Bean. Alec Klickesess (talk) 06:16, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Pat. That was nice of you again editing the article I just made tonight. It's still good to see your neat work again. I got confused at the other time for the new editor. I must say it might be a little hard for making articles of the other Spice Girls and it's just because of the pictures from the SNL Archives website. As Emma Bunton is my favourite Spice Girl, the article about her was so easy for me as I was having fun with it. Please check it out. I should do some cleaning as well. By all means you must go to the profile to go and see what I have done. Just one more thing about these pictures I wish they can be edited on Paint for the clever way for making new articles. Or it can just be the pictures can be in the Spice Girls article.Alec Klickesess (talk) 10:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Back to work for SNL Wiki Hello Pat Tag. I bet you'll back soon for SNL Wiki. Some people have been doing alot of changes since the last time you were on the site editing. There was alot for the 80's and when I watch the show, I mostly enjoy from the 90's to the present. I believe the late 80's was not so bad. You can also go in the Wiki Activity page and see what everybody has done. There is also some new pages and of course there is new impressions pages and we just wanna know our favourite people. I think it's almost time for the new episodes too. As I know Melissa McCarthy will be hosting again, her picture will change at some point. I did see you what I did and I put it later in the Talk page which is very good to do. It's what I can do sometimes, blogging in the Talk pages if needed. I don't know when they do release these new episodes in Australia on TV but I mostly research SNL on the internet for official information. Alec Klickesess (talk) 20:48, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Nice message to hear back from you. I guess you will have Easter soon. I already just had Easter and right now I'm having the other Public holiday after Easter. How old are you? I'm 21 and also do some study again. :DAlec Klickesess (talk) 01:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The loss of James Gandolfini. Its terrific to see you editing again at this time. As you can see the topic of this message and also I am congratulating you for it. It was good you made the page for me. But I thought I was the original choice but still you did amazing. His character Tony Sorpano from the Sorpanos has impersonated before by Darrell Hammond and Bobby Moynihan. Poor James Gandolfini. When I heard the news on the radio and also saw on TV, I decided to pray before I went to bed. It was last week on Thursday as I did know alot about the loss and I was praying. It was nice to see you did create new pages about the shows Seinfeld and mostly Friends. Its remarkable you did make those links on the Michael Keaton page. I think you were very excited to have all of the main stars of Friends on Saturday Night Live Wiki. It has been wonderful to see your work again. ;) Alec Klickesess (talk) 22:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Without the SNL archives website. Hello Pat. This is a response to your work you did today. Which website did you find your pictures? It's been a while they haven't updated the SNL archives website for its new season and new images also the information. You know I'll still love to continue working on this Wiki site. Thank you for adding that Bill Clinton image as you were in charge of the article again. How I add the images I did, I watched the videos and pressed the Print Screen button and paste the images on Paint with some cropping. I think some images I made, they are bigger and interesting with the nice quailty. Kind of like most images from the website. Good luck editing more Mate. Cheers, bye bye. Alec Klickesess (talk) 12:13, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Disney Wiki Is there sufficient evidence to support the fact that I am a sockpuppet, or was it just a "lingering suspicion"? --SonicRainbowDash (talk) 06:45, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Admin Greetings! I came on to do some visual and content updates recently, and I noticed there is no active leadership. I see that, along with a couple other users, you've been putting in a great deal of work on this wikia lately... I'm wondering if you might be interested in taking on an admin role here? If not, no worries, but every successful community needs a admin presence in order to keep things running smoothly in a positive direction. Please let me know if you're up for it or not - again, no pressure at all, I just thought you deserved consideration before I broaden the search. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:32, February 1, 2014 (UTC)